Cole and Nya Love Story
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: A love story of Cole and Nya...It was just a dream I had when I fell asleep in school. If you support Jay and Nya, you might not like it, but if you support Cole and Nya, then you'll love. Rated T for minor language and suggestions. I have a dark mind. :) (It's like Cole&Nya or Edward&Bella) Ninjago and Twilight Crossover.


**Okay, this is just a random story that popped into my head while I was sleeping (it was a dream I had)...So, enjoy it, I guess. :/ Also, this takes place when Jay hasn't ask Nya out yet...If you're a 'Jya' (Jay&Nya) fan, then I dont know if you'll enjoy it as much as a 'Cya' (Cole&Nya) fan would, but then again, who knows?**

Sensei Wu's P.O.V.

"My students, come to the brig at once! I have a mission for you." I announced through the bounty. Many footsteps were heard through out the ship until they were all in the brig. "What up sensei?" Kai asked me. "Um, the Kai, the answer to your ovious question is - the sky." Zane answered. "Zane, really? Just...really?" Jay jumped in. "Guys, just et sensei finish!" Cole added. "Thank you Cole. Now, as you all know, Pythor is looking for the second fang blade, at this time, and Nya and I have gotten a few idea as to where it might be. I am sending you all in teams of two." I informed them. "Could I PLEASE come, sensei?" Nya begged. "I don't see why not, as long as you be careful though...Take the exo suit." I replied to her. "Hey sensei? Who's being paired with who?" Jay asked. "Okay, so...Kai and Lloyd, Zane and Lloyd, and Cole and Nya." I told him. "Wait sensei, c-could Cole and I maybe, kind of, s-switch partners?" Jay asked nervously. "I am sorry Jay, but there is a reason I have paired everybody up the way they are." I told him. "And that would be...?" Jay inquired. "Okay, so where you and Zane are going, it take speed, patience. Where Kai and Lloyd go, there needs to be water, and sense Lloyd ALSO controls ice, Kai can melt it with his fire, thus making water. And where Cole and Nya go, there needs to be streagth and wits. Are we clear?" I concluded. "Yes Sensei." they all said, Jay kind of dryly.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Zane convinced (more like dragged) Jay to come with him to their check point, Kai and Lloyd were on their way to theirs, and Cole and Nya had ran into some trouble along the way. Serpintene trouble. They tried to fight them off, but there was just too many, even for Nya in her exo-suit! They evntually had to run away...that or be captured. Nya flew in her exo-suit as best she could (with Cole clinging to the back), but eventually, she crashed landed in a cave after it started buzzing 'beep. malfunction. beep. error. testing. testing. beep.' "Well, that could've have gone a whole lot worse" Nya said, sarcasticly, pulling her armor and helmet off. "Ha! Yeah, sure." Cole said, a bit annoyed that they had to run from the fight. "Hey Cole, look!," Nya said pointing towards the inside of the cave. "It looks like this used to be an old home or something...we could stay in here 'till tomarrow, then we can continue our mission!" She said, happily. "Good thinking...Oh neat! Check this out!" Cole said, pointing at a radio, that he was now trying to work. "Cool." Nya said, walking over to sit beside him and help work on the radio.

Soon enough, as they were working on the radio together, they NEVER even noticed a sertain little robotic bird friend, waching them. (Zane sent him.) As the two were working on hooking up the radio, the eventually looked up into the others eyes, leaned closer, until it turned it to a kiss...that is, until Cole hit a wire together and the radio music turned on, scaring the both of them, making them cut the kiss short. After a little while, Nya was trying to fix her armor, while Cole was looking in some old parchments he found, then Nya got up and said, "Okay, I'm officially bored" "What do you want me to do about it?...Kiss again?" Cole said, a bit seductively. "Well, you know how to dance, maybe you could teach me?" Nya said, ignoring his last comment. "I don't know." Cole said, a bit nervous about dancing infront of her. "Aww, come on! I know you can do it! Please?" Nya said, with a puppy dog face. "Well, alright." Cole said. He then grabbed her by the waist, with one arm, and the other holding hand.

"Now, repeat my movements, Nya" Cole told her, starting to dance around the room with her.

"Like this?" She asked, repeating his movements.

"Perfect. And now, try to spin, I'll help you" He told her

"Okay." She said, nervously, while getting ready to spin. Cole then spun her around. She did it perfectly.

The music then stopped and Cole held Nya there, just an inch away from eacother. "Hey Nya?" He asked "Did you really build all of that exo-suit and weapons, by your self?" Cole asked her. "Yeah, why?" She said back. "You're so smart." Cole gently whispered into her ear, then lightly kissed her on the lips, which she did infact return. He then set her back down to her feet, and this time she would ask the question. "Cole, answer this... Do you really have skin, hard as rock?" "How 'bout we find out?" Cole said, rather slyly. Eventually the two ended up, undressed, in the single twin bed that was in the cave. They stayed there until morning. Come morning, they got up, and Cole was the first to speak. "That answer your question?" He asked Nya. "Mmmm hmmm," She replied back with a nod 'yes'.

"You ARE hard as rock."

"Yeah, I'm just surprised I didn't -." He stopped mid sentense.

"What's wrong?"

"A-are those bruises...From m-me?" He asked, astonished.

"It's okay Cole, I mean, you didn't know that would happen. Besided they don't hurt."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's ok, if you want to make it up then how about...Oh! You don't tell Kai. He would freak!"

"Deal. But, what about...Jay?"

"What about him?" Nya asked, confused.

"Well, he told me that he had a bit of a crush on you...Now what do we say to HIM?"

"Oh, wow, I didn't even know that, well, why don't we just keep this between US then?"

"If they find out?"

"I don't they will, Cole."

"Yeah, but 'what if'?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, alright, get dressed and we can continue on with our mission with the fang blades."

"Kay."

Nya and Cole soon got dressed, fixed the exo-suit just in the nick of time, and they were off. Soon enough, they reached the bounty to see that everyone else was already there before them. They walked in, to see everyone but Sensei Wu and Lloyd, that's when Nya said, "Hey guys, where's Sensei Wu and Lloyd?" "Nya, where were you two last night?" Kai asked, looking angry. "Oh yeah, well, you see, Cole and I ran into some serpentine, we tried to escape but we ended up crashing down to a cave and had to spend the night in there, while my exo-suit was rebooting." Nya summed up, leaving the part about sleeping together out. "Really?! 'Cause Zane told us other wise!" He shot back. "W-what do you mean" Cole said nervously. "'I mean', that Zane sent his falcon when ya'll didn't come back in time, and he said, that it picked up 'sexual behavior'!" Kai practicly screaming. Now was Jays turn. "How could you Nya?" "Whoa dude, hold up. YOU never asked her out 'cause you were always being such a wuss, don't bring her into this...It wasn't ENTIRELY her fualt!"

Kai: Really?! You have sex with my sister and you say it has nothing to do with her?!"

Cole: We shared a bed, we didn't exactly do all...THAT!"

Jay "REALLY?! 'Cause the bruises on her shoulders say otherwise, and only SOMEBODY with 'HARD-AS-ROCK-SKIN, can only do that!"

Cole: *whispers to Nya: Nya, run! Now!*

Nya: *Runs to her room*

Kai: See what you've done? You're nothing but a total bas-!

Jay: AHH! Let me at him!

Cole: What the -?!

The three boys then broke out into an all out battle, after a while, Kai finally pinned Cole to the wall, and hels him steady so that Jay could punch/kick him, 'till he felt a little better, which took a while. "Hey Jay, don't take allthe fun...hold him steady." Kai said swich with Jay. Jay then pushed Cole on the ground, pinned him there, when Kai came up and hit Cole as hard as he could (in the face). The two had enough with him, so they walked off. Cole lay on the floor, motionless, bloody, bruised, and broken. About a half hour later, Nya had heard silence, so she ran over to Cole, who layed on the floor unconcience, kneeled beside him, and started crying while holding him close. Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Zane had all walked in at the time with Zane saying "What has happened to our brother?" "K-kai a-and J-jay happened." Nya said through sobs. At that moment they both walked in saying, "He deserved it!" in unison. "Kai! Jay! Havn't you learned that two wrong NEVER make a right?!" Sensei said, angry as heck. "...Yes Sensei..."

Cole evntually woke up, to find himself all bandaged up, in the bounty's infermary room. He thought about what happened through out the weekend. Fighting the serpentine, teaching Nya how to dance, then getting beat up by Kai and Jay. 'Oh, Nya...I'm so sorry' He though. He found enough streagth to get out of bed, and to leave out the window down to the streets of Ninjago City **(A/N - The bounty was docked...on land)**, but not before leaving a note for his family, or at least, who was LEFT of his family.

Nya came to check on Cole but to her surprise, he was gone! She ran over to the bed he stayed in, and found a note that read

_'Dear family, All I've done is screw things up my whole life, and it effects every one else around me. I relize that you all probabby don't want to see me any more for as long as you live, so I have run away. Don't come looking for me, you'll never find me. And to you Nya, I don't care what the others say, I love you! More than anything! But, that's why I had to leave, I just wish I could have told you that in person. I'm so sorry.' From Cole._

Nya read the letter to everyone else on the bounty and when she had come to Kai and Jay, she said "SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!...YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE I'M RELATED TO ONE OF YOU! NOW, I'M GOING TO FIND HIM RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" "Nya, wait!" Kai yelled, but he was too late, she left them...just like Cole did.

Cole had been walking around the city, trying to forget about what had happened, when all of a sudden "Cole! Wait up!" It was Nya. "N-nya? You came looking for m-me?" Cole asked, surpised.

"How could I resist?"

"What about the others?"

"They don't matter right now, as far as they know, I've gone South." **(The're in the North part of the city, really)**

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Cole and Nya hugged, kissed, and decided to be together as long as they both shall live.

Nya: "How much do you love me?"

Cole: "With all my heart."

Nya: "How long will you love me."

Cole: "Until the day I die."

**Well, there you have it! I made a story based on a dream I had...when I fell asleep in school. :/ Oh well, I learned enough that day any way. 8D Hope you liked it. I thought it was SOOOO cute. 3**


End file.
